The end of the world
The end of the world When the internet manages to kill people by making them commit suicide,The remaining try to hide.However,The internet is not going to give up and trys to kill them in painfull deaths. Plot An woman named Katie is on the internet with her daughter Stacey.Stacey tells Katie to to go on the new chat message Pop.When they enter it,An message comes up saying if u want to die.Stacey takes an interest and grabs an butcher knife.She butchers Katie befour killing herself. A man named Brian and his pregnant wife Sarah are at an internet cafe.Sarah says she needs to go.When she does,Brian go's on pop.The same message that Katie got come up.Brian,However does not take an interest.However,An man named Bill gets it and he kills a woman and injures Brian.Brian trys to get to the staff room.Brian meets up with an woman on the roof.She is called Gail.Gail,However commits suicide which takes an ear off a man named Jimmy,Just to Sarah so she can see.She go's in shock.She learns in the hospital she has miscarried. Brian and Sarah are devasated.Sarah writes in her diary about what happened.Brian phones her old freind Wendy what happened.Meanwhile,Wendy go's on the internet and go's on Pop.She gets the message and over floods the bath.She then manages to drown herself. Brian and Sarah then head to the mall.Sarah says at least the baby was only one month.Brian then tells Sarah that they will go for another one.Meanwhile,An man named Frank go's on Pop.He gets the message and puts his hand right through the computer and grabs an bomb.He go's in the mall and says he will detonate it unless evreyone go's on Pop.Frank manages to detonate it which explodes half of the mall. Brian and Sarah team up with an man named Andy and his girlfreind Becca.They manage to escape just to see an train being derailed.Brian and Andy go in the libary to find answers what is happening.They find out that an demon managed to contact a woman named Mandy through an computer.The demon was guzzleterion,Which possessed Mandy.Mandy managed to shake it off by saying Pop.Brian then learns that Pop is Guzleterion.He phones Sarah and tells her. Sarah and Becca go to Mandy's house.They find her dead in an couch with an note.Sarah reads it and it says Guzzleterion is back.Sarah learns Mandy died of taking the pils. Sarah and Becca then learn that an plane smashed through the brookland bridge in new york which killed more than 120 people.Sarah learns that her mother Sandra was on the plane and has died. Sarah crys and Becca confronts her.Meanwhile an train derails after a man looks at Pop.The train crashes and kills Andy and Brian barely escapes.Brian tells Sarah that the whole of America is going to be wiped out by Guzleterion.Demon hands then burst out through the floor and grab Becca and pul her down into hell.Brain says that the demon only drags people to hell atleast twice. Sarah runs into an computer room and screams as evreybody is looking at Pop.They all turn around and see Sarah.They pick up an butcher knife and try to kill her.Sarah just escapes.Sarah hides and holds onto an axe.She phones Brian to come and rescue her.He phones her back and an man is about to open the closet door.Sarah stabs him with the axe.He says he never went to Pop befour he dies. Sarah is about to kill herself til Brian manages to save her.He says that he met a woman named Jessica and she is waiting in their car.They find her and the drive away befour an tsunami is set,Which wipes mostly the city out.They just escape through an bridge with the bridge collapsing befour them. Jessica then says she went on Pop and kills herself.Brian learns that evreybody who looks at Pop will die.He tells Sarah he is changing.Sarah weaps and tells him god is with you.Sarah then breaks down when Brian commits suicide. Sarah learns she is in a desserted highway.Sarah drags herself accros the road just when an caravan picks her up.The people are Zoey,Manny and John.Zoey gives her an cup of hot choclate.Zoey then sees an angry mob who has saw Pop.They smash in the windows and manage to kill John.Zoey,Manny and Sarah escape to an nearby abandoed car. When they get in the car,Zoey is decapitated by the mob and Manny gives his life for Sarah to escape.Sarah finds an abandoed house and sees an old woman named Jane.Jane says that evreybody in the house looked at Pop tried to kill her.Jane managed to kill them,Saying it was her family.Sarah walks in and sees her family's corpses.They are sitting down on a table if still alive. Sarah learns Jane watched Pop and kills her,Sarah screams outloud.She asks why are the good people dying.Sarah go's off the rails and stabs evreything with her axe.Sarah collapses and accidently falls down the stairs.Sarah then sees Jane's little daughter,Harley.She saw Pop and grabs an butcher knife.She walks down and kills Sarah.Sarah,Befour dying smiles. Alternate ending's Sarah managed to crawl away from Harley and hop away outside and meet another car with an woman named Diane in it.Diane has watched Pop and she manages to drive the car to the tsunami with them both dying. Sarah kills Harley and hops away.She finds an abandoed car and drives away to an shop.She walks in and sees the owner holding an gun.The shopkeeper is Vera.She tells Sarah that they are the only people alive in the country. Vera shoots Sarah by accident.Then the mob smash in and kill the survivors but Vera escapes.However she is surrounded and is horrifying killed by Jane,Who is barely alive. Reception The film got an score of five out of five stars by the sun.An man named Jimmy gave it a thumbs up and says like the crazys mixed up with 2012 with the tsunami.One of the actress's says that she enjoyed working for the movie. Characters Much more to be added